


Siblings

by AnnaDestiny



Category: Free!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaDestiny/pseuds/AnnaDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Matsuoka's and the Mikoshiba's have one thing in common.</p><p>Siblings.</p><p>So, wouldn't it be fun to see Rin's reaction when he finds out his little sister and one of his closer friends are dating? That his closest friend's little brother is obsessed with her too? Or perhaps it would be funnier to see Gou put a certain Sousuke in his place after he snaps at her brother?</p><p>Well, siblings will be siblings.</p><p>And that's why we love them, or in some cases, hate them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know why the fuck I'm writing this...nah, I do. Probably because my head is feelings like 1000 hippos ran over it, so I'm not thinking straight..
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned Free!, there'd be so much yaoi in it you'd die of nosebleeding. Oh, and I'd be in it, so I could fan girl over naked men with Gou. But, I ain't in it and neither is the yaoi, so...I own jack squat. Nothing. ;_;
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gou tries to get Rin to send Seji an embarrassing text, while the older Mikoshiba locks his younger brother in the car. Will Momo escape?
> 
> Probably.

"Rin!"

Rin rolled his eyes. His sister was no doubt pissed again at the fact that he was dating Sousuke. This wasn't the first time, after all. She'd constantly hound him, yelling things like, 'he won't treat you right!' or 'don't let him french kiss you!'.

He never got the last one, but then again, it was Gou and when she was on her period, she rarely made sense. He only knew she was on her period because she'd kind of 'proclaimed it' in her sleep.

Let's just say Gou banned him from doing the laundry ever again.

"Are you still dating Sousuke?" She asked, gasping in disgust when her brother nodded his head. "I told you! That guy's like a hoodlum!"

While his sister ranted about hoodlums and what she was going to wear on her own date, Rin calmly picked up his phone and began texting Sousuke. The brunette knew Gou disliked their relationship, but he didn't care in the slightest.

"Rin, can you do me a favor?" Gou asked sweetly, skipping over to her brother.

The power of mood swings never ceased to amaze Rin. Or the power of women. That too. Plus, when Gou talked like that (considering it was extremely rare), it meant she wanted him to do something he'd never do in a million years.

"And that favor is?" Rin questioned without looking up from his cellphone. Unfortunately, he was drinking out of a water bottle, which wouldn't bode well with what Gou was about to say.

"Call Seji and tell him to be here in five minutes, and to ignore my mood swings."

Rin spit out his water harshly, ignoring his mother's outcry of distaste, and stared at his sister, silently wondering why on the planet of earth would Gou not do it herself.

"Why can't _you_ do it???" Asked the crimson eyed swimmer, not even wanting to know how embarrassing it would be if Seji thought for a split second that it was Rin who'd originally said that and not Gou.

The redheaded girl sniffed as she inserted a bobby pin into her fancy bun, "Because! If I send it, mom, who constantly monitors my phone, will have a fit. She'll get mad just because I told my boyfriend about my period."

"But..." Rin looked extremely lost, like a puppy in the middle of nowhere. "...where do I come in? How is that supposed to save you from embarrassment?"

"Because _you're_ the one being embarrassed, you idiot!" Gou snapped, almost stomping in irritation. "Why can you not comprehend anything I say?!"

Rin's eyes widened. Boy, was he going to dread 'that time of month'. It was worse than he'd thought...Nagisa had said something about how it wasn't really that bad, aside from the mood swings, which followed up with Haru asking how Nagisa knew.

Needless to say, that topic had been dropped quickly and everyone had stared at Nagisa for 10 minutes straight. Mostly Haru, though.

"I'm here!" A voice called from the front door.

Both Matsuoka's sat up, though Gou arrived at the door first, and Seji stepped in. His little brother, --Momo, of course--, was in the car, though he'd apparently been locked in. How had Seji managed to lock Momo inside of a car when the unlock button was on the inside as well?

 

One of those things Rin would never know the answer too.

 

Along with why people disliked heavy metal. Even _Gou_ thought heavy metal was cool, and it was, well, Gou! She seemed like one of those people who'd be obsessed with Beethoven!

 

"Hey, Gou." He lightly peaked his girlfriend on her forehead, earning a delightful smile from Gou in return. _Wow, was that a sight for sore eyes,_ Rin thought fleetingly.

The older Mikoshiba turned and faced Rin, extending his hand. Rin took it, and shook it quickly before releasing it. Gou disliked it when Rin displayed too much 'attachment' towards a guy he wasn't dating.

Or, a guy she was dating.

"Brought you some chocolate," Seji announced, revealing a red and pink box with a large white bow on the front. Gou squealed with delight and clutched the box to her chest.

Rin thought it should've been Seji instead of the box that she was squealing and clutching--

Images.

Images!

Rin tried to remove the foreboding images of his sister 'doing' his friend and quickly ran into the bathroom to remove his stomach contents. After he'd finished, he quickly re-entered the living room.

Judging by Seji and Gou's facial expressions, they knew nothing. Good...good...

"I got out!" A cry of victory came from behind them.

 How did Momo--?!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Momo reminds me of Batman....
> 
> Oh, and Gou is OOC because she's on her period. When she ain't on it no more, she'll be normal as a hippie wearing rainbow tights.
> 
> Which, ironically, isn't normal.
> 
> Request whatever you want down below~


End file.
